


Pyro

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, highschool
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p>¿Cómo le cuentas a tu mejor amigo que te besaste con un superhéroe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyro

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

En el medio de la clase sobre la revolución francesa, Harry Styles, el chico de la tercera fila de la columna izquierda de bancos, suspiró ruidosa y pesadamente. La clase entera rio tímidamente en respuesta, y la profesora se vio obligada a interrumpir la lectura para dedicarle una mirada regañona.

Unos minutos después, la clase transcurría normalmente, aunque había aún un par de ojos que, de vez en cuando, se volvían a Harry.

“Chst” lo llamó el chico que se sentaba a su derecha, de ojos azules y anteojos de gruesos marcos negros. “Haz” lo llamó.

Harry se giró hacia él, un poco sorprendido. La profesora seguía leyendo mientras se paseaba por entre los bancos, y ahora mismo estaba en la otra esquina del salón.  
“¿Estás bien?” le preguntó.

Harry asintió tímidamente, y sus labios se debatieron un largo rato entre si contarle o no. Se sentía horrible ocultándole algo a su mejor amigo, pero… ¿Cómo decir una cosa así? ¿Cómo sería capaz de soltarle tamaña confesión?

Finalmente sus labios se sellaron, para bien. Sonrió y asintió, silencioso, y en seguida volvió la vista al cuaderno. De reojo pudo ver que Louis hizo lo mismo, pero de algún modo aún sentía su mirada fija, quizá en el recuerdo.

Apenas logró oír algunas palabras de la profesora, antes de que su mente volviera a divagar en el recuerdo, a reconstruir cada momento, a intentar descifrar algo más, cualquier cosa, que lo ayudara a conseguir un poco de paz.

***

La primera vez lo había notado en la fiesta, había sido cuando se encontraron en la barra. Por el empujón de algún borracho habían volcado algo de bebida y compartieron una breve y formal risa sobre el asunto.

Harry apenas podía oír lo que decía, y en serio, tampoco le interesaba hacerlo. En cambio se percató de su atuendo: calzas amarillas, una extraña armadura del mismo color de sus botas rojas, un extraño tubo colgando a su alrededor y una máscara cubriendo tres cuartas partes de su rostro.

Se trataba obviamente de un superhéroe, pero Harry era incapaz de descubrir cual. De todas formas, aunque era un tanto ridículo, debía decirse que se trataba de un disfraz bastante original, mucho mejor que el de la mayoría de las personas en esta fiesta, y particularmente mucho mejor que el suyo.

Realmente no había tenido tiempo de prepararse, y aunque le había insistido a Louis en el teléfono toda la tarde, jamás había obtenido respuesta suya. Con la ayuda de él, su disfraz sería cien veces mejor que el de aquel extraño en frente suyo.

En cambio llevaba el pelo atado y hacia atrás, una ridícula máscara del fantasma de la ópera, un traje y una capa pulgosa. Su hermana le había prometido que a las chicas universitarias les encantaría su disfraz, pero a él no le constaba.

El chico del traje lo miraba incesantemente, pero fuera lo que fuera que estaba pensando, no dijo nada, y en cambio se alejó llevando una botella de champagne y un manojo de vasos plásticos.

Harry siguió con la mirada su paso entre la multitud, pero cuando perdió de vista aquella peluca rubio brillante, se sirvió un poco más de cerveza y siguió su rumbo.

***

Apenas tocó el timbre, Harry se puso de pie y salió del aula disparado. Su meditación lo había llevado a un punto en particular de la noche que lo había puesto colorado, y no pensaba quedarse sentado allí, esperando que Louis le pregunte algo al respecto.

Se lavó la cara con agua helada y se miró al espejo. Tenía la piel aún roja como un tomate, y aunque intentaba contenerla, una sonrisa seguía dibujándosele en la cara.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y sus rasgos se volvieron serios inmediatamente.

“¿Harry? ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?” le preguntó Louis, mientras ponía la mano en su hombro.

Él intento evitar aquella mirada azul, no sólo porque temía que lo convenciera de contarle la verdad, sino porque eran del mismo color profundo que los ojos de aquel chico en la fiesta.

“Estoy bien” dijo con la mirada aún pendiente del piso y las líneas rectas que cortaban las baldosas.

No, definitivamente eso no era estar bien.

***

Estar en una fiesta universitaria no era nada como Harry se lo había imaginado. Sí, era cierto que el hecho de que fuera de disfraces lo protegía de que todos se dieran cuenta de que era apenas un chico de 17 años, pero aunque los demás no lo vieran, era él quien se sentía demasiado niño para ese lugar.

Las conversaciones eran aburridas (y complicadas… ¿quién discute política en una fiesta?), las mujeres intimidantes, la música extraña y los tragos demasiado fuertes. Además, Gemma se le había perdido de vista hacía un buen rato ya, y Harry temía buscarla porque podría encontrarla con un chico.

Un poco frustrado, divisó la puerta más cercana de aquella enorme casona, y caminó hacia ella. No podía irse a su casa porque, siendo sinceros, no tenía idea de donde estaba, pero al menos podría despejarse un poco en el patio. En aquella noche tan fría dudaba que hubiera alguien afuera.

Abrió la puerta de pesado roble y se asomó. El patio estaba bastante descuidado respecto al resto de la casa, las baldosas que cubrían el suelo estaban separadas y en aquella, alguna vez lujosa, fuente, no corría agua.

Parecía como si hubiese pasado a otra dimensión al cruzar la puerta. Hasta la música se escuchaba tan bajita, que podía oírse el arrullo de las hojas de los árboles movidas por el viento.

Dio unos pasos más, tan maravillado que por un momento se había olvidado de lo aburrido de la fiesta, de lo pedante de la gente, de lo perdido que se sentía allí. Pero cuando sus ojos divisaron una silueta desparramada sobre un banco de material, la ilusión se quebró de golpe.

Si hubiese salido a otra dimensión, no tendría por qué haber un súper héroe borracho inconsciente allí.

Caminó hacia él y lo observó cuidadosamente. No quería despertarlo, porque realmente no quería hablar con nadie, pero quería, al menos, asegurarse de que no esté muerto o en un coma etílico.

La máscara roja apenas le permitía ver la mitad de su rostro, pero eso bastó para ver su boca entreabierta, sus labios resecos. Los párpados estaban pesadamente cerrados y el cuerpo estaba echado en una posición tan incómoda que la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto, o en coma, se volvía cada vez más verosímil.

Harry se agachó y acercó el oído a esos labios. La música no le permitió oír nada, pero sintió el aliento caliente en su piel y se tranquilizó un poco.

Volvió a ponerse de pie y miró otra vez a aquel hombre durmiente. Le llevó un buen rato recordar dónde lo había visto antes, aunque desde el primer pantallazo tuvo esa sensación de familiaridad. Era el chico que se había cruzado en la barra, el del disfraz muy elaborado.

La diferencia es que, varios tragos después, partes del disfraz habían desaparecido. El tubo amarillo, el cinturón, algunos adornos. Sólo quedaba la máscara, las calzas y la armadura. Una de las botas también se había perdido.

Sin saber por qué, Harry se puso a buscarla.

Corrió los arbustos de alrededor con sus zapatos, se agachó levemente para mirar debajo del banco, hasta curioseó en la copa del árbol, pues aunque improbable, era posible que hubiese llegado allí.

Finalmente encontró la bota roja en la fuente, empapada por fuera por un poco de agua vieja, quizá producto de alguna lluvia.

La sacudió violentamente para sacarle el agua, pero cuando escuchó la voz ronca interrumpiendo aquel silencio, se asustó tanto que volvió a dejarla caer sobre el mismo charco.

“Debería haberme disfrazado de cenicienta” había sido la frase que rompió el silencio.

Harry se volteó con el corazón latiendo rápido por el susto. El chico se estaba reincorporando con calma en el asiento, mientras con una mano se acomodaba la máscara que tenía un poco chueca.

El ruido de la música que atravesaba la gruesa puerta de roble como un tímido murmullo se entrecruzaba con el silbar del viento y el movimiento de las copas de los árboles, pero de algún modo en ese patio no había más que silencio.

Incómodo silencio.

Harry no entendía por qué el ambiente se había tensado tanto, pero sabía que era la culpa de aquel extraño. Antes de que despertara el patio parecía como sacado de un cuento de hadas, sólo que la bella durmiente era un borracho de disfraz colorado y él no tenía ni la más mínima intención de despertarlo con un beso.

Como no sabía que decir, en cambio volvió a recoger la bota y le sacudió el agua sucia. El chico se acomodó en un rincón del banco, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, sin importarle lo mucho que eso incomodaba a Harry.

Le acercó la bota y se sentó a su lado en el banco. Hasta tuvo que sostener su espalda mientras se calzaba, porque estaba tan ebrio que casi se cae de espaldas sobre el suelo. Aunque estaba serio y extremadamente incómodo, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó aquella estrepitosa risa.

Parecía un niño, con su disfraz de superhéroe y aquella carcajada contagiosa.

“¿Cómo llegó tu bota hasta la fuente?” le preguntó Harry, aunque más para buscar conversación que para obtener una respuesta. Ya sabía de antemano lo que iba a salir de sus labios, en líneas generales.

“No tengo la más mínima idea” respondió con la voz ronca de tanto beber y volvió a estallar en carcajadas. Harry tuvo que poner más firmemente el brazo para que no cayera y se rompiera algo contra el suelo. “Estaba con mis amigos, bebiendo en la fiesta y de golpe… ¡Plaf!” dijo, y dejó caer la bota sobre el suelo, así que tuvo que reincorporarse para empezar el trabajo de nuevo. “De golpe estaba aquí durmiendo y tú estabas buscando mi bota”

El chico volvió la mirada hacia Harry mientras intentaba calzarse, ni su pie, ni su mano, cooperaban en la tarea. Sus ojos azulados contrastaban con el rojo saturado de la máscara y su mirada penetrante e intensa se reveló como la culpable de aquel ambiente tan tenso. Harry se dio cuenta de que habían sido esos ojos fijos en él los que habían llenado de silencio el patio.

“Te veo cara conocida” comentó aquel chico con una expresión de golpe seria y madura. Pronto la ilusión se rompió, pues entre risitas hizo un chiste que en verdad no fue gracioso, y sin embargo hizo a Harry reír tontamente. “media cara conocida”, dijo señalando la máscara del fantasma de la ópera.

“Nos vimos antes, en la barra” explicó Harry esforzándose de sobremanera por no sonreír de más. “Compraste champagne” le recordó, al notar su cara confundida.

“Oh, sí” asintió el muchacho. Aún debajo de la máscara su expresión dubitativa se asomaba. El patio volvió a hundirse en el silencio, y el sentimiento incómodo volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Harry.

Pensó quinientas posibilidades de cosas que decir, algo que avivara la conversación, que sirviera de excusa para no tener que volver a la fiesta, pero parecía ser el único preocupado por eso. El enmascarado simplemente alternaba las miradas entre el suelo y Harry, como si para él esa incomodidad no fuera tan molesta.

Harry asumió que la culpa era del alcohol: el chico había pasado de bella durmiente, a enérgico y divertido, a esa especie de silencioso filósofo nocturno. Ya se veía venir la frase trillada de adolescente deprimido saliendo de su boca en un momento, y sin embargo cuando sus labios se despegaron se vio gratamente errado.

El chico simplemente sonrió, tan de improvisto que Harry se vio envuelto, sin saberlo, en aquel renovado aire fresco, y no tardó mucho en imitar el gesto. Había algo en la forma en que su boca se movía, algo en esa mirada clara y en el inquieto movimiento de sus dedos que le resultaba familiar. La culpa, supuso Harry, la tenía el alcohol.

La culpa de aquella sensación incómoda, de la aparente familiaridad, y sobre todo de aquella ansiedad que le pedía a gritos que hiciera algo, aunque él no entendiera qué.

“Déjame adivinar” dijo el enmascarado. “Esta es tu canción preferida”

Después de un par de acelerados parpadeos, su mirada verde volvió a fijarse en él.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, aunque había escuchado aquellas palabras a la perfección. Lo habían tomado por sorpresa, porque por un momento hasta se había olvidado de que había música, de que estaban en una fiesta.

Harry agudizó el oído, se concentró en el murmullo de la música. ¿Por qué estaban sonando los beach boys en una fiesta a la madrugada?

“Haces… Hiciste este gesto, cuando empezó la canción” el chico apretó los ojos, y volvió a sonreír, esta vez más suavemente, con calma, e inclinó la cabeza apenas unos segundos. Después miró a Harry, y a él lo asustó un poco que los ojos azules le devolvieran la mirada, porque por un momento, mientras lo observaba hablar e imitarlo, se había sentido como si estuviera detrás de una pantalla. Si, definitivamente había bebido demasiado.

“¿Quieres bailar?” preguntó el chico poniéndose inmediatamente de pie.

“¿Qué?” repitió Harry, un poco avergonzado por no saber como responderle, por sentirse completamente sorprendido por cada palabra que saliera de su boca.

“Bailemos” insistió el chico, y le ofreció la mano para que se levante.

“¿Por qué?” respondió Harry, incapaz de descifrar qué estaba sucediendo ni que significaba el movimiento ansioso de la mano que le era ofrecida, ni por qué tenía tantas ganas de aceptar la invitación.

“Porque… ¡Porque sí! Porque…” balbuceó el chico, y recorrió la barata peluca amarilla que se asomaba del casco con sus dedos. “Porque tú me trajiste mi bota y porque ahora tengo que darte el primer baile, como en cenicienta”

“Estoy seguro de que así no es la historia de la cenicienta” respondió Harry con un tono sarcástico que intentaba distraer del hecho de que necesitaba clavarse las uñas en sus propias manos, para controlarse de aceptar la invitación de aquel chico.

“¡Vamos!” se quejó, “No es una canción muy larga, ya va a terminar y yo aquí intentando convencerte de –“

“¿Pero por qué quieres bailar conmigo?” explotó Harry, levantando apenas la voz por primera vez en esa noche. Por un momento temió que el ambiente de cuento de hadas que era ese patio se desvaneciera, y sin embargo hubo algo en la voz ronca de aquel chico, en su mirada desesperada, que lo convenció.

“Porque si no es ahora, ¿cuándo?” le explicó, y así sin más, Harry tomó la mano del chico y se puso de pie, para acompañarlo en ese baile.

Que escena ridícula, pensó Harry: un superhéroe y el fantasma de la ópera bailando, como si se tratara de un vals, wouldn’t it be nice de los Beach Boys.

***

¿Realmente iba a hacerlo? ¿Realmente estaba a punto de tocar el timbre en la casa de los Tomlinson? ¿Realmente iba a contarle eso a alguien? ¿A Louis?

Parado ahí en el pórtico, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra debatiéndose cerca del timbre, Harry se replanteó la situación. Había llegado a esa solución del modo más racional posible. Después de estar taquicárdico por tres días consecutivos, después de tener que morderse los labios para no contarlo a los gritos a la hora del desayuno, o en la escuela, o a cualquier persona que se cruzara en el camino, Harry había decidido que lo mejor era empezar por desahogarse. Empezar por decírselo a alguien. ¿Y quién mejor que su mejor amigo?

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba frente a su puerta, de golpe sentía que no tenía el coraje para hacerlo.

“¡Harry!” exclamó Phoebe, y Harry se dio vuelta inmediatamente al reconocer su voz. Venía caminando de la mano con Louis, que sonreía un poco incómodo: obviamente su escenita de “tocar o no tocar” el timbre no había pasado desapercibida.

“Hola, Phoebs” le dijo Harry y en seguida desvió la mirada de los ojos de Louis. Quería contárselo, sí, pero no a los gritos, en el medio de la calle y en frente de Phoebe.

Harry mantuvo una formal y adorable charla con Phoebe, mientras Louis abría la puerta, y una vez que estuvo abierta hizo una exagerada reverencia invitándola a pasar como si se tratara de una reina. “¡Louis llegó!” gritó Lottie desde el sillón de la sala, y Jay que estaba en el sótano lavando ropa respondió con una frase que ninguno de sus hijos entendió o se molestó por entender.

Harry dejó la mochila en el perchero del pasillo, y abrió la puerta del sótano para saludar a Jay. Aunque sólo le dijo “Hola, ma”, ella en seguida supo que se trataba de él. “No te veíamos desde el viernes, la última vez que pasaste tanto tiempo sin venir fue en las vacaciones” bromeó.

“¿Te fuiste de vacaciones, Harry?” le preguntó Phoebe.

“Claro que no, tonta” le espetó Daisy. “Era un chiste”

“No lo entiendo”

Aunque la discusión y el reto de Daisy eran demasiado adorables, Louis se vio obligado a interrumpir la charla.

“Vamos, Phoebs, ponte las pantuflas” le pidió.

Harry lo miró detenidamente, esperando que sus miradas se crucen para hacerle ese gesto que sólo ellos entendían, el de “necesito hablar contigo”, pero Louis estaba demasiado concentrado en las pantuflas de Phoebs, y luego en el pedido de Daisy (quería comer algo dulce), y luego en prepararle unas tostadas con mermelada y luego en servirle el té y luego…

Aunque seguía a Louis por toda la casa, Harry no podía encontrar un momento, un hueco en su apresurada rutina para cruzar miradas. Casi parecía como si Louis lo estuviera evadiendo, como si estuviera haciendo eso a propósito.

“¿No le ofreciste nada a Harry?” dijo Jay mientras dejaba el canasto con la ropa recién salida de la secadora sobre la mesa.

“Lo siento, Haz, ¿quieres algo de beber?” dijo, y lo miró velozmente, casi de pasada.

Aunque él había estado esperando ese encuentro de miradas por la última media hora, cuando finalmente pasó, se quedó sin palabras. Es decir, no supo como decirle, ni con su gesto secreto, ni de cualquier otra forma, que necesitaba hablar con él. En cambio su cara se puso roja, y aunque la mirada azul de Louis lo quemaba, no podía correr la vista de él, ni de aquella expresión que no entendía, ni de cómo su nuez de adán se movió cuando tragó saliva.

Era raro lo que sentía en ese momento, como si Louis supiera todo lo que estaba a punto de decirle, y al mismo tiempo no tuviera la menor idea.

“Llevaré el té al dormitorio” le propuso, y Harry sólo asintió, “Ayúdame con las galletitas”.

***

La canción había terminado hacía ya un buen rato, y sin embargo aquel chico y Harry seguían dando vueltas en el mismo metro cuadrado en un lento vals que sinceramente no tenía sentido. Harry sentía que debía decir algo, dar por terminado aquel inexplicable episodio de su vida, y sin embargo seguía girando, al undostrés del vals que nada tenía que ver con cual fuera la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento.

Sentía el aroma más intoxicante, mezcla de alcohol, pegamento y nylon, pero en vez de querer alejarse de él, debía controlarse para no acercarse más. ¿Habían sido realmente tres tragos? Se sentía como si hubiese bebido veinte, o como si alguien le hubiese echado algo a su bebida.

Porque… No era normal, no, sentirse así. Como si el tacto de aquel chico en su mano lo quemara, como si no tuviera que concentrarse desesperadamente en el movimiento de sus piernas, sino que una música inexistente lo empujara con suavidad en el momento justo, y también a aquel chico de quien no sabía ni el nombre, pero sabía que había bebido piña colada porque ese aliento era inconfundible.

“¿Cómo te llamas?” le preguntó. Harry contó cuatro undostrés antes de que el enmascarado respondiera.

“Un superhéroe nunca revela su verdadera identidad” balbuceo en un tono nervioso que le agregaba más seriedad a la frase que la voz grave con la que había intentado decirla.

“Dios mio” suspiró Harry y cerró los ojos, realmente parecía como si estuviera con un niño. Pasaron dos undostrés más hasta que Harry se diera cuenta de que el chico en serio no pensaba responderle la pregunta. “En serio no vas a decirme”

“No” respondió el chico, y rio tan cantarinamente que aunque Harry quiso mantener una expresión serie, no pudo contenerse de sonreír.

“Entonces yo no te diré mi nombre”

“Pero yo sí se quien eres” respondió en seguida el chico. Harry parpadeó expectante, mientras sentía el ritmo de aquel vals silencioso acompasarse cada vez más lentamente. “Eres el fantasma de la ópera”

Cuando Harry suspiró, aliviado, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba del anonimato de aquella noche. De estar en un lugar en donde no conocía a nadie más que a su hermana, en donde podía bailar con un superhéroe en el patio sin que ningún troglodita del colegio se acercara y señalándolos les gritara “GAY”.

“Eso no es justo, al menos yo estoy disfrazado de un personaje famoso y no de… una… manzana robot” concluyó la frase conteniendo la sonrisa.

El vals se rompió de golpe, pero el undostrés seguía sonando en algún lugar dentro de Harry.

“¿Realmente no sabes quién soy?” preguntó el chico alejándose unos pasos para que él pudiera verlo mejor.

A Harry sí que le sonaba bastante familiar, pero no podía asir el recuerdo de dónde lo había visto antes.

“¿Flash?”

“DIOS MÍO, ¡No soy FLASH!” exclamó ofendidísimo el superhéroe, y Harry estalló en carcajadas. “Él tiene un puto rayo en el pecho y un cinturón amarillo y… ¡Deja de reírte!”

Aunque intentó desesperadamente dejar de reírse, no podía controlarse. Estaba nervioso y ansioso y hasta en parte molesto, porque había dejado de oír el ritmo del vals y ahora una odiosa canción de nicki minaj se escuchaba del otro lado de la pesada puerta.

Se sentía como si el hechizo se estuviera rompiendo y Harry, en vez de tomar al enmascarado y alejarlo 20 o 30 metros más donde pudieran olvidarse un par de horas más de que estaban en una fiesta, no atinaba a hacer otra cosa que reír y hacer de cuenta que todo era una gran broma.

“Soy Pyro” dijo el chico con un tono serio.

Harry dejó de reírse a duras penas, y levantó la mirada. Ojeó una vez más el disfraz, desde las botas hasta el casco, frunciendo el ceño.

“No, no lo eres” refutó. Harry no era ningún experto del tema de los superhéroes, pero no por nada había ido a ver tres veces la película de X Men con su mejor amigo (que sí lo era). “Pyro llevaba camiseta y pantalones marrones, y unas botas militares y—”

“Ese es Pyro de las películas” exclamó el chico decepcionado.

“Oh” respondió Harry, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. Louis no estaría muy contento de oír eso, era el personaje preferido suyo de la saga X Men. Y, ahora que lo pensaba bien, había visto multitud de veces comics abiertos sobre su mesita de luz, aquellas mañanas en las que intentaba despertarlo para ir a la escuela. Es que Louis no solía quedarse dormido, pero en sus noches de insomnio, que venían al menos una vez cada par de semanas, ni Jay podía lograr levantarlo de la cama.

Era bastante trabajoso hasta para Harry, porque escucharlo quejarse con tanta sinceridad, pidiendo por favor y rogando que lo dejen dormir un poquito más, podía conmover a cualquiera, pero en Harry lograba sólo el efecto contrario: el de querer llevárselo con él a la escuela o a donde fuera que pudiera malcriarlo por el resto de la mañana, y verlo bostezar y atentar a tirarle papelitos abollados adentro de la boca cada vez que lo hacía, y a prometerle, cerca del mediodía, que todo iba a estar mejor, que pronto llegaría a su casa y podría tomar una buena siesta, mientras él se sentaba en la alfombra del dormitorio y escuchaba música hasta la hora de la cena.

“¿Sabes? Tengo un amigo con el que te llevarías muy bien” comentó mientras se quitaba la máscara de plástico que hacía un buen rato empezaba a molestarle. Caminó hacia el banco lentamente, un poco cansado, y Pyro lo siguió.

“¿Sí?” le dijo, dándole el pie para que siga hablando.

“Sí, él es un poco geek, y le gustan los superhéroes. Va a estar muy decepcionado de mí cuando le cuente que me olvidé de su superhéroe preferido”

“Suena como un buen chico”

“Es un gran chico” dijo Harry, casi interrumpiendo esa frase. Sonrió y esta vez no sintió el plástico molestando en su mejilla mientras hablaba, “Es un gran chico, y muy talentoso. Hace estos dibujos, caricaturas, y los esconde porque… No sé, debe pensar que son malos, pero yo ya sé donde los guarda” dijo y dejó escapar una risita de orgullo propio “Tiene este cajón, con cosas de la escuela, y piensa que yo nunca reviso ahí porque… Bueno, porque son cosas de la escuela, pero al fondo en una carpeta tiene sus dibujos. ¡Y son muy buenos! Tiene muchos de Pyro, pero todos en lápiz negro.”

Aunque seguía hablando, cada vez más nervioso y más rápido, se daba cuenta de que ese chico no prestaba tanta atención a lo que decía, porque no importaba cuantas cosas adorables dijera sobre Louis, ni cuantos chistes, ni que tanto abriera la boca para reir, el chico sólo le devolvía su mirada azul intensa y penetrantemente.

“¿Te gusta ese chico?” preguntó finalmente.

“Por supuesto que me gusta, te estoy diciendo que es mi mejor amigo”

“No” lo interrumpió, y cerró los ojos cansado. De golpe se veía más adulto y más borracho que hace un rato. “Que si te gusta-gusta, que si te dan ganas de besarlo o…”

“¡Oh!” exclamó Harry. “No, claro que no”

“¿Por qué?”

“Bueno, porque es mi amigo” explicó Harry, aunque estaba seguro que lo que realmente quiso decir fue “porque es un chico, y es completamente absurdo pensar que a mí me gustaría un chico”.

“Yo no soy tu amigo” balbuceó Pyro. “¿Yo te gusto?” preguntó, y antes de que Harry respondiera agregó “¿Me besarías?”

“Te besaría” murmuró Harry, pero podría jurar que las palabras se cruzaron en su boca, y que en realidad había querido decir que no.

Pero entonces cerró los ojos, no delicadamente, sino con fuerza. Sentía los párpados temblando.

Primero sintió el plástico de la máscara en la nariz, y después el beso.

***

Harry llegó primero al cuarto, y dejó el paquete de galletitas sobre la cama mientras se sentaba, con las piernas en una posición extraña, en el colchón. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que recordó por qué estaba allí, sobre la mesita de luz había un centenar de historietas, todas de los X Men.

Sabía que no era bueno para su salud mental, pero aun así se puso a buscar alguna imagen de Pyro en ellas. Louis siempre había sido un fanático de los comic vintage y no de esos con otro un estilo de dibujo moderno, frívolo. Tenía una colección bastante cara que se había comprado trabajando en una heladería desde hacía un año, y de la que estaba bastante orgulloso. Harry siempre era el primero en enterarse cuando se sumaba un nuevo tomo a la colección, lo primero que hacía Louis era mandarle un mensaje de texto.

La puerta se abrió, empujada por el pie de Louis. Aunque Harry vio lo notablemente incómoda que fue su entrada al cuarto, no atinó a hacer más que mirarlo desde el colchón con la misma cara de ciervo sorprendido por los faroles de un auto que había puesto cuando Louis le había preguntado si quería beber algo.

Se imaginó en seguida lo que Louis le diría, arqueando una ceja, “¿Cuál es tu problema, Styles?”. Louis jamás lo dejaba en paz cuando se comportaba de modo extraño, y sin embargo esta vez Harry no era el único raro. En silencio le alcanzó la taza, se sentó en el sillón con ruedas del escritorio y se quedó en silencio, mirando la alfombra, tambaleándose lentamente.

Harry pensó que el modo más rápido de terminar con todo eso era simplemente diciendo para que estaba allí, simplemente decirle “Louis, este fin de semana besé a un chico y me gustó mucho y necesitaba decírselo a alguien”, pero algo andaba mal definitivamente con su lengua y con su boca y con las palabras que salían de ella. Algo que se había roto desde aquel día en la fiesta y que se había contagiado hasta a su cadena de pensamientos, porque alguna de las cosas que había pensado Harry en esos días no podía haberlas pensado. No tenía sentido que las haya pensado, y sin embargo aquí estaba otra vez, intentando decir algo aunque su boca y esa horrible sensación en el cuerpo hablaban a través de sus labios:

“Me gustas” dijo. Trató de callarse, trató de sellar los labios y de tomarse un tiempo para pensar bien que quería decirle, cómo retomar esa frase, hacer un chiste, hacer de cuenta que nunca había pasado, pero en cambio seguía hablando sin parar.

“Me gustas y…. Recién me di cuenta el sábado, en una fiesta, porque besé a un chico Lou, y sólo lo besé porque estaba pensando en ti, porque tenía el disfraz de ese estúpido superhéroe y se reía como tú lo haces, con ese molesto tono del pájaro loco, y tenía ojos azules, y me miraba… Así” dijo, con lágrimas en sus grandes ojos verdes. Trató de señalarlo y sonreír, pero su boca tembló en una mueca avergonzada, porque nunca antes en su vida había tenido tanto miedo de decir algo, pero al mismo tiempo nunca había sido tan valiente de decirlo, aunque el instinto de supervivencia le dijera que se calle, que se vaya, que vuelva el tiempo atrás. “Así, como me miras tú, como…”

“Bueno, cálmate” dijo Louis y se levantó de la silla que rodó hasta el escritorio y volcó la taza de té. “Mierda” dijo, y Harry rio, aún entre llantos, rio.

Louis se quedó parado ahí casi 3 segundos más, pensando en si debía primero levantar los restos de la taza y el té que ya había manchado la alfombra, o abrazar a Harry y recomponerlo un poco. Tres segundos le llevó darse cuenta que realmente no había mucho que pensar, que Harry estaba llorando y era su culpa.

“¿Puedes calmarte? Dios mío, Haz, a mi también me gustas. Ya deja de llorar” le pidió entre risas.

Harry se limpió la nariz con una mano y luego con la palma se refregó los ojos. Se sentía mejor, ridículo, asustado, avergonzado, incómodo, pero mejor. Mucho mejor. Y eso que todavía no se había dado cuenta de lo que Louis acababa de decirle.

“Me gustas Haz” repitió. Harry tragó saliva, intentando recuperar la calma. Se volteó a Louis un poco rápido, y casi se choca su nariz, porque estaban muy cerca.

“¿Qué?”

“Que me gustas”

“Sí, pero” balbuceó Harry. Louis esperó un tiempo más a que completara esa frase, pero aparentemente no supo como llenarla. En cambio corrió la mirada, sonrió. La sensación que caminaba por su cuerpo de sus manos a sus pies, a su panza, a su pecho, cuello, cabeza, párpado, etc, seguía igual de intensa, pero de algún modo Harry la sentía diferente.

Sintió los labios de Louis sobre su mejilla y la electricidad que nació allí lo hizo apretar los dedos de la mano con fuerza.

“¿Te gusto gusto?” preguntó Harry, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo.

“Sí, Haz, me gustas gustas. Te besaría” bromeó, y Harry se giró sorprendidísimo.

“Eso es rarísimo. El chico de la fiesta me preguntó si—“

Louis lo interrumpió. “Dios, eres un idiota” dijo y se llevó la mano a la frente. Parecía desilusionado y lleno de desesperanza, pero sonreía.

Harry sabía que estaba dejando una conversación por la mitad, sabía que no acababa de contarle la historia de la fiesta a Louis, y sabía que no merecía ser llamado un idiota sin ningún motivo después de que había estado con el corazón roto cuatro días consecutivos y sin siquiera saber por qué, pero tenía tantas ganas de besar a Louis que no le importó.

“Bueno, ¿Vas a besarme o no?” preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Louis corrió la mano apenas lo suficiente para poder cruzar miradas con aquellos ojos verdes y brillantes. En apenas un segundo, por su cabeza se cruzaron tantos pensamientos y recuerdos que tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

No necesitaba darle la explicación ahora, decirle por cuanto tiempo le había gustado, ni lo confundido que estaba en la fiesta cuando lo vio –llegó a pensar que era todo un sueño-, ni lo asustado que estaba después, de saber que pensaría Harry si supiera la verdad, ni lo mucho que había disfrutado ese beso. En ese momento, sólo quería besar a Harry otra vez, y lo hizo.

Llegó a su boca por simple magnetismo, pues los dos llevaban los ojos cerrados un buen rato. Apoyó los labios suavemente y después los presionó con fuerza. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo le llevaría a Harry darse cuenta de que ese no era su primer beso, sino el segundo.

La mano de Harry busco la suya, sobre el colchón, y la apretó con fuerza, y mientras Louis lo besaba y era besado cada vez con más ternura pero también con más deseo, pensó en lo mucho que se divertiría hasta que Harry se enterara de quien era su enmascarado.


End file.
